1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 7-42538, in a conventional electrical junction box, an attachment bracket is integrally formed on a box body. To fix the electrical junction box to a vehicle body, the attachment bracket is fixed to the vehicle body using a bolt. A lower cover is attached to the box body and locked so as to cover the bottom surface of the box body without interfering with the attachment bracket.
In the case where the attachment bracket is integrally provided for the box body, it is impossible to apply only one type of electrical junction boxes to all vehicles having various attachment forms depending on vehicle type or the like. In such a case, it is necessary to prepare several types of electrical junction boxes whose attachment brackets have different sizes for the individual attachment forms, thus resulting in low productivity.